


Su actitud es incomprensible

by Kikinu



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Español | Spanish, First Kiss, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-12
Updated: 2011-07-12
Packaged: 2017-10-21 07:39:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/222578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kikinu/pseuds/Kikinu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Hank le molesta no saber.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Su actitud es incomprensible

** Su actitud es incomprensible **

Hank es un genio. No, en serio, lo es. Quizás entre en el combo mutante o quizás es solo un niño prodigio “normal”, pero la cuestión es que es mucho más inteligente que el promedio.

A Hank le gusta saber. Saber hace que todo sea más fácil, más sencillo. Saber hace que no te de miedo algo, porque el saber es poder y el poder es tranquilidad.

Por eso le pone muy mal no entender (no _saber_ entender) a Alex.

Cuando se lo comenta a Charles, mientras reparan Cerebro, el hombre le sonríe condescendientemente. Erik, apoyado en el marco de la puerta, suelta una risa divertida. Hank se ruboriza un poco, porque realmente no entiende _qué es_ lo que se le está escapando y no saber algo es nuevo para él.

— Hey, Pie Grande, ¿qué quieres que te regale para tu cumpleaños? He estado pensando en comprarte finalmente la nariz roja…

Cuando Alex entra en su laboratorio (que, en realidad, es su cuarto), Hank pega un respingo, casi tirando su microscopio. El rubio se ríe, entrando en la habitación.

Hank no lo entiende. Es decir, entiende que lo fastidie todo el tiempo. Hank es un nerd y su mutación lo hace deforme, es blanco fácil y seguro de las bromas de chicos como Alex.

Lo que Hank no entiende (y lo mantiene despierto durante las noches) es por qué, si le molesta tanto, siempre se la pasa cerca suyo.

Una vez lo comentó en el desayuno, estando con Raven y Sean. La primera lo miró algo molesta, mientras que el segundo se echó a reír de forma casi histérica. Ambas reacciones fueron incomprensibles para Hank, pero lo fue aún más cuando ambos le dijeron “tú no te enteras de nada”.

Es decir, es obvio que hay algo de lo que no se está enterando, porque la actitud de Alex es extraña, pero de todas formas tiene que tener una motivación.

Volviendo a la actualidad, Summers se sienta junto a él, sin quitar la sonrisa burlona de su rostro.

— ¿Y bien? — pregunta, mirándolo, bastante divertido.

— ¿Y bien qué? — Hank no entiende de qué le está hablando Alex. El susodicho se ríe, para luego pasar un brazo por sus hombros. Hank se estremece.

— Hablo de tu cumpleaños, Bozo. ¿Qué quieres para tu cumpleaños?

Y entonces Hank comprende que solo falta una semana para el cuatro de octubre, su cumpleaños. Lo cual (además de recordarle que está por cumplir 21 años y ser oficialmente un adulto) solo de deja más dudas.

— ¿Cómo… cómo sabes que es mi cumpleaños?

Alex ensancha su sonrisa y algo brilla en sus ojos. Hank se pregunta si será plasma o un poder que acaba de mutar en el joven.

— Es que tú no te enteras de nada, Hank.

No, obviamente Hank no se entera de nada últimamente. Y eso no está bien, porque Hank es un genio y los genios siempre comprenden todo.

— Eso no es cierto. — dice finalmente, porque le molesta mucho que todos crean que es un tonto y que “no se entera de nada”. — Es que no te entiendo. — apenas las palabras salen de su boca se arrepiente, porque la misma cosa rara vuelve a brillar en los ojos de Alex y eso ya le da miedo.

— Así que no me entiendes, ¿verdad? — Alex se acerca un poco más a él y Hank retrocede instintivamente. El rubio sonríe de forma algo macabra ahora. — Y tú quieres entenderme, ¿verdad?

Hank asiente, mientras traga en seco. Alex se acerca un poco más y el castaño retrocede otro tanto. Summers tiene que sujetarlo, porque Hank casi se cae de tu silla.

— Eh, Bozo, cuidado. Intenta llegar vivo a los 21. Podríamos divertirnos una vez que todos seamos mayores…

Hank finalmente se entera de lo que no se enteraba nada, pero es solo medio segundo antes de que los labios de Alex presionen los suyos, así que tampoco cuenta mucho.

FIN


End file.
